IGPHHangout
"If iet's on th internet, anything goe" -IGPHHangout IGPHHangout (Ingus Giorno Philippe Heathcliff) is a total asshole on Deviantfart whom doesn't even have a Premium Membership. He has a big ass boob fetish which he inflicts upon beloved characters through his shitty ass fart shart art. He works part time at Pizza Hut. They don't really let him touch the food, so they just have him clean the bathrooms and take out the garbage. He is the rival of TommyDickles as seen in Episode 7. Crowds cheered as news went out that he went into hiding from fear of ridicule after Tommy exposed IGPH's "True self". Not much is known where he went, but it is assumed he hid away under his bed inside his parent's basement. Synopsis He also googles himself like an egotistical maniac! Sheeeeeeeeeeeeesh! Talk about a stinker! One of the first documented Jimmies. He has made several accounts on DeviantART to make it seem like people are "commissioning" for his art, he when he has made those accounts himself to look cool. He doesn't seem to hide it too, some of the accounts that "commissioned" for his "art" were made less then a few minutes or days before the photo they "requested" to upload only have that particular photo Favorited and follow only him. In the Boob War II, he tried to rebel against fright side to seek revenge on the Scary Godgang. He tried to sneak in the castle by hiding his face with a fake gag mustache. He thought he was being "''LOLS TEH RANDUM XD", which ended up against him as Farley found him trying to pry the window open with his semen stained sock. IGPH noticed Farley looking in the window causing IGPH to flee in fear, not realizing he dropped documents containing his, "personal information" behind. He also likes pizza... alot. He really really really likes pizza. But he puts pickles and onions on it! ''wtf? Although his ego won't let him admit it, he speaks in very broken English, despite being american. The day he got grounded His mom found hentai on his Macbook (Macbook!?!? PEEUUU!!) and he got grounded for a couple days. Computer access was taken away for 2 weeks and he was forced to clean out the garage, his room, bathroom, repainting the garage and cleaning out his moms van. He unfortunately got his computer back. This information was provided to us by our good friend Steve Buscemi. The Contract On July 6th 2015, Tommy and Marine1337 came to a solid agreement on which Neo Scary Godmother should leave IGPHhangout and his fellow boob worshipers alone. Tommy and Marine signed the contract. On October 29th 2015, Tommy took whiff of IGPHhangout breaching the contract as IGPH drew Hex Maniac yet again, which was a big fucking moronic move on his part if you ask us, and quite literately took a fucking shit on the contract. We left you alone and you had to go around and do this eh? Your funeral. Known Disabilities * He can't catch a fucking ball. * He still can't catch a fucking ball holy shit. * He speaks in VERY broken English. * HE still can't catch a fucking ball dude! Holy shit! * HE STILL CAN'T CATCH A FUCKING BALL! * He still can't flipping catch a zippying dippity ball! * Still can't catch a fucking ball to save his life. * If he had to catch a ball to save a bunch of orphans from a burning building, let's just say there would be a lot of dead orphans. List of Characters he ruined EVERYTHING Category:Autism Category:Jillhad Victims Category:Main Antagonists